wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Shazaran War
The Shazaran War was a a five-year long Imperial crusade to defend the two worlds of the Shazaran System from a large invading force comprised of Nurgle Plague Marines, Chaos Cultists and daemonic allies. Though conflict was a long, brutal affair, which resulted in a high number of casualties sustained by the civilian population. In the end, though the Imperial defenders were successful in repelling the Chaos incursion, the world of Shazaran Secundus had to be subjected to Exterminatus, as it was beyond saving. History The Shazaran War is a conflict that occurred in the end of 997.M41, when the Storm Zealots received a distress call from the neighboring system of Shazaran. The entire 1st, 5th, 6th, and 8th Companies were dispatched alongside knight House Orenstein, the 48th Jerasian Defenders and four squads of Jerasian Storm Troopers, the "Sayeret Gadol", to cleanse both Shazaran Prime and Shazaran Secundus from the pandemic of Nurgle. Upon arrival on Shazaran Prime the Storm Zealots and the Sayeret Gadol were surprised to see the hive city is filled with pollution, corpulent stench of death and poisonous odour filled the air. The Space Marines and the Storm Troopers were quickly briefed by both Planetary Governor Owangge and Commissar Oluwashegun. The combined forces of the Imperium were executing rescue missions as well as defending the Hive City from falling to a daemonic invasion of Nurgle. Three years into the conflict, a sudden orbital bombardment was conducted upon surface of Shazaran Prime directly at the Imperial Cathedral where a large group of survivors were supposed to be rescued. Captain David raged at such a callous and dishonourable act, and decided to vox the Battle-Barge responsible for committing such a heinous action. He was surprised to find out that another Chapter, the notoriously violent Marines Malevolent, under the leadership of Captain Hanniyeh, were conducting the orbital bombardment upon Shazaran Prime in order to purge the unclean. Soon, harsh words and recriminations devolved into an outright conflict between the two opposing Chapters, which lasted for five whole days. The battle was only halted when an Inquisition flagship arrived. The Inquisitor ordered a cease in hostilities between the two Chapters. He then ordered the Storm Zealots and Planetary Governor Owangge to push back the marauding abominations and find the source of infestation within two years. Failure to do so would result in the Inquisition enacting Exterminatus upon both the affected planets. As promised, within two years Shazaran Prime was contained. The infestation was stopped after Captain Yehezkiel of the 8th Company slew a Nurgle Pox Sorcerer with his power sword, halting his malefic spell that had been summoning the never-ending throng of daemons of Nurgle from the Warp. The 80% population of Shazaran Prime was destroyed, having been infected by the Nurgle's deadly plagues, or destroyed by massive orbital bombardments by the command of Captain Hanniyeh. It would take at least a century for Shazaran Prime to be rebuilt back to its former glory. As for Shazaran Secundus, thanks to the evacuation process, all civilians and the remaining Imperial Guardsmen were evacuated from the planet before being subjected to Exterminatus by the Inquisition. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Storm Zealots